Truthful Treasure
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: All his life, Neville went without knowing of his blessings, and what to be thankful for. But now, he knows, and he'll never give up this treasure for the world. Written for the Thanksgiving Challenge.


Neville remembers life spent with his grandmother very clearly, almost _too _clearly.

She'd wake up at the crack of dawn, plant on a hat and pick out a purse, and be at the marketplace before her grandson even rose from bed. Breakfast would be laid out for him at the kitchen table, and he'd eat in silence, counting down the minutes until Gran returned.

It was like this nearly every day, up until his time at home was slipping away and he would be off to school.

He knew that she loved him and meant well, but her child-raising days were long behind her. Sometimes, when he'd grow too excited or eager, she'd snap at him, advising him to lower his rambunctious voice immediately. This made him afraid – not of Gran, he could never be afraid of Gran - but of speaking out and expressing himself. Neville recalls saying barely more than ten words to others in his first month at Hogwarts.

He was afraid they'd laugh at his words, and criticize them. To him, it was too easy to be deserted by presumable friends, so, he pretended that he didn't want companions. Neville covered this fact with a cheerful exterior, just wanting to avoid being left behind or ignored…

Neville had heard countless times of how family was most important, that they were there when it seemed that the whole world was turned away from you. He never believed this – Gran was never present when he needed her. He'd bombard her with letters that were answered too quickly, these replies of completely different subjects than the ones Neville had written of. For quite some time, he was alone in this realm called Life, waiting for someone, or something, to be his true friend…

He never comprehended what it meant to be thankful. For a long time, Neville had nothing to be thankful for, except an acceptable grandmother and a safe home. Others said that they were grateful for family, and love, and life, and Neville would respond in his mind: _But how can you possibly know you have those things?_

When wartime came, he suddenly knew – what it means to be thankful, how you just _know _of your blessings, and how each and every day of your life is a gift. He savored every moment, every second, during the war. But still, he remained unsure of what he was truly appreciative of.

Then he married Hannah – and his thoughts just clicked. Hannah Abbott was his light, his reason for waking each day. Every action of hers - a frown, a curse, a smile – made him laugh. He felt special to be hers, knowing that God picked _him _to belong to her. Neville clearly remembers his loneliness before marriage, but can't recall how it actually felt. Hannah had done that to him – she has caused him to forget his old troubles and have a constant smile on his face.

Little was he aware, but happiness wasn't even known to him until his children were born. Alice was the naïve fairy, the delicate girl with as much belief and curiosity as you could ask for. Frank was the daddy's boy who wasn't afraid to hug, no matter what his age. And Eleanor was the sweetheart, the girl who'll never grow up.

Not much money is made through being a Hogwarts teacher. Every day, people offer him chances for more gold, for more luxury. But Neville says no to every deal, for each one would take him away from his family. Riches impress him, no matter what. He knows from experience about how there is only one treasure in the world, one that is always present and strong.

Family. His wife and children are _here_, and _here_ they will stay. Where they are, _he _will stay.

When asked what he is thankful for, Neville now knows.

_

* * *

A/N: Not my best work, but decent in my eyes. It was for the Thanksgiving Challenge at HPFC, and my claim was 'Neville Longbottom - thankful for his wife and children'. Thank you for reading, and please review, even if you only have one word to say - I apprectiate all reviews, no matter what their size. Thank you!_


End file.
